Kaiba's Little Angel
by Madison Angel Kaiba
Summary: Whoever said “My life is flashing before my eyes”? should be shot in the head, but it’s true.This Is My First Fanfic so PLZ Be Nice. No Flames PLZ


Kaiba's Little Angel

Me: HI! I hope you all well like or love my story . This is my

first fanfic so PLZ be nice. Hey guys can you do the disclaimer for me?

Kaiba: Mark, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Mokuba: Or the Movies and TV quotes.

Yugi: or the songs You'll be in My Heart by Phil Collins

Joey: or the Christmas songs

Mai: or the song Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng

Tea: or Braceface scene

Yami: Or Totally Spies characters and no this _**isn't**_ a crossover. It's only

their looks and personalty. Their not Spies.

Serenity: Or anything that she might forgot to mention.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

//Flashbacks//

change of place 

talking on the phone

Warning: Bad Mouthing and a little and I mean LITTLE OOC from Kaiba

Ages:

Kaiba: 16 at the start, 18 in the middle, 30 and 31 at the end.

Mokuba: 11 at the start, 13 in the middle, 25 and 26 at the end

Madison: ages in months at the start, 2 years old in the middle, 14 and 15 at the end.

This story is also on if you want to know what Madison looks like and

the info of the characters. It's under Madison Kaiba.

I know Kaiba doesn't have a daughter but remember it's a story.

No Flames PLZ R&R

(a/n: Candy is really Cindy. Mark is my nickname and yes Im a girl)

'Whoever said "My life is flashing before my eyes"? should be shot in the head, but it's true._My_ life _is_ flashing before _my_ eyes. My life was nothing before _he_adopted _me_ and _now,_ 14 years of my life will end soon, that's right I'm 14.

Here's my story on how _he_ found_me_:

//Flashback//

It was July 17, 2003. Seto Kaiba a 15-year old CEO was on his way to work when his limousine broke down.

Kaiba: What the Hell? Why did you stop?. I have to get to work.

Carlos: I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but the engine seems to stop on its own. I will go and check it out.

The Chauffeur named Carlos got out of the car to see what happened.

Kaiba: Whatever, Kaiba Corp. isn't to far from here, so I'll walk.

Kaiba got out of the car but was stopped by Roland.

Roland: But, Mr. Kaiba its raining.

Kaiba: Do I care? No I don't. The alley here is a shortcut to Kaiba Corp.

I'll be there in no time.

Kaiba walked away and down the alley.

Kaiba: _Why does it have to rain today?_

While Kaiba was thinking he didn't notice that the alley had a dead-end until he ran into it.

Kaiba: What? A dead-end? I thought there was a opening here? What happened? sigh oh will, I guess I go back the other way.

Kaiba turn around and left. But along the way Kaiba slam his fist into a dumpster and then he heard something or someone crying.

Kaiba: What?

Roland came and found Kaiba looking around for something.

Roland: Mr. Kaiba the car is fixed. What are you doing Sir?

Kaiba: Quite Roland, I hear something.

Kaiba went close to the dumpster.

Kaiba: It's coming from here, Roland help me lift the top.

Roland helped Kaiba lift the top to look inside, what they saw surprise

them both.

Roland: But why?

Kaiba: I don't know why.

What they saw was a newborn baby girl wrapped in a purple blanket with a note and crying her little eyes out.

Roland: Should we go to the Police Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba: No, we'll call them at home.

Kaiba picked up the baby from the dumpster and went back to the car. As soon as they left to go home the rain had stopped.

At home Kaiba immediately phoned the police and told them

about the baby girl and the note he found. No more then 20mins later

the Police and a Social Worker arrive at Kaiba's Mansion.

Roland: Mr. Kaiba the Police and the Social Worker are here.

Kaiba: Good, send them in.

Two male cops and a female social worker walked in the office.

Vicki: I understand that you found a newborn baby in a dumpster?

Kaiba: Yes, I have.

Vicki: Then were is she?

Kaiba: Right now she's sleeping in my room.

Cop 1: Do you still have the note?

Kaiba: Yes.

Cop 2: Then can we read it?

Kaiba: Yes.

Kaiba handed the note to Vicki to read out loud.

Vicki:_ to whom is reading this note:_

_Name: N/A_

_DOB: July 16, 2003_

_TOB: 1:15am_

_Weight: 5lbs 1oz_

_GENDER: Female_

_Eye color: ice blue_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Please take care of my baby girl. The orphanage will _

_not take her, so I abandoned her. If you must know about_

_her father, he died 3 months ago. From: her Mother_

Vicki: I guess we will see to it that the Orphanage will take her.

Kaiba: sigh No

All three: What?

Kaiba: I said "No" I won't let you take her to the Orphanage.

Vicki: But why?

Kaiba: I want to adopt her.

All three: What?

Kaiba: Do I have to spell it out for you. I Want to ADOPT her

Cop 1: Are you sure that you want to adopt a baby? It's a big

responsibility.

Kaiba: Positive. I will not let her grow up without a family. You got that.

Vicki: Will if your so sure about it. Then I will get the Adoption papers

for you to sign. I will be back at 3:00.

Good-bye Mr. Kaiba.

Vicki and the two cops left the mansion.

Roland: Mr. Kaiba if you adopt the girl, then what about the media?

Kaiba: What about them? they won't know about me being a Father yet. I'm going to check on her. Go find one of the maids to go and get whatever a baby needs, but no PINK.

Roland: Yes Mr. Kaiba.

Kaiba left to go and check on the baby. When he went in his room the baby was wide awake. Kaiba walked over and picked her up.

Kaiba: Hey there, guess what? I'm going to be your father. And you have a Uncle name Mokuba. But he's not here, he is at summer camp with his friends. Mokuba won't be back until the end of August. chuckle 

at summer camp 

Mokuba: Hey Cody, Candy, isn't summer camp FUN?

Cody and Candy: YEAH!

at Kaiba's Mansion 3:00 

Vicki: Here you go Mr. Kaiba the adoption is official. You are now a father to the baby. But you still have to come up with a name and when you do then all you have to do is write her name here at the top.

Kaiba: Good, now leave.

Vicki handed the papers to Kaiba and left.

Kaiba: _Now all you need is a name_

It's has only been 3 days sense Kaiba adopted the baby. And the thing is Kaiba has to look after her by himself. And she still needs a name.

Kaiba: sigh Why did I let every maid, butler, and chef, go on a vacation for the whole summer? Oh well.

Kaiba was in his home Office working on his computer when he heard the baby crying.

Kaiba: Great ,what now?

Kaiba left his office to go and see what the baby was crying for. Kaiba reach her room and opened the door. In side the room, you could see every baby toy that was ever made, and a bookcase full of every children's books and CD's to read and sing to her. The room itself is lavender color.

Kaiba went over and picked up the baby from her crib.

Kaiba:(patting her back) There, there, it's ok, I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you.

The baby calmed down as soon as Kaiba patted her back and let out a burp.

Kaiba: chuckle so that's why you were crying. (Sniff) Ok ,don't tell me you need a diaper change. I guess I'll give you a bath instead.

Kaiba went to the bathroom and turned on the water. When the water was filling up, Kaiba took off her clothes (me: no, he is _**NOT**_ a pervert)

10mins later 

during that 10mins at camp 

Cody: Hey Mokuba, Candy, come on lets go swimming.

Mokuba: I don't think so. The last time I went swimming, you almost drown me.

Candy: Yeah Cody, you did.

Cody: Ok we do something else then. OK?

Candy & Mokuba: OK

back to Kaiba 

Kaiba: There now that wasn't so bad.

Kaiba's shirt was soaking wet from the splashing of the baby. When Kaiba was dressing her, he noticed two birth marks on her back.

Kaiba: They almost look like Angel wings? Angel, I like that name for a middle. Now all you need is a first, let's see.

The image of Kaiba's real mother came to his mind.

Kaiba: Madison. That was my real mother's name. Madison Angel Kaiba, hmm.. I like that.

The baby looked up at her father and gave him a small yawn.

Kaiba: You tired?. Alright, I'll put you to sleep

He give Madison a kiss on her forehead and put her down to sleep.

Kaiba: Goodnight Madison. My Little Angel.

To Kaiba, a week is HELL. It was July 24, 2003, a week sense Kaiba found Madison. And like I said, it was HELL to him.

Kaiba was asleep, when he heard Madison crying.

Kaiba: yawn What time is it?

Seto looked over at his alarm clock it read 3:00am

Seto: 3am yawn time to get up.

Seto went to the kitchen to get a bottle for Madison. After testing the temperature, he went to her room. He walked over and smiled at his daughter.

Seto: Do you know that you're my little alarm clock?

Seto picked her up and went over to the rocking chair. After Madison was finished with her bottle and burped, she started to cry again.

Seto: How to put you to sleep? I know

Seto starts to sing the song his mother use to sing to him. Seto took a deep breath.

Seto:

Come stop your crying, It'll be alright

Just take my hand, Hold it tight

I will protect you, From all around you

I will be here, Don't you cry

For one so small, You seem so strong

My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us, Can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry

Cause You'll Be In My Heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and Forever

You'll Be In My Heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always.

Seto looked down and saw his baby girl asleep

Seto: That song never fails.

12:00pm, Kaiba was in his Home Office working. Madison was in her

bassinet sleeping. Seto stopped working and looked over at a picture of him and his beloved girlfriend.

Seto: sigh I wish you were here.

The phone started to ring and Seto answered. On the other end is Mokuba.

Seto: Kaiba here.

Mokuba: Seto can you do me a BIG and I mean a BIG favor?

Seto: Ok Mokuba, why do you need a favor?

Mokuba: Will its like this, first don't blame me, I have nothing to with it.

I was asleep at the time.

Seto: OK what?

Mokuba: The boys went and TP the girls cabin the other night. And...

Seto: And?

Mokuba: The girls got there revenge by...

Seto: By what?

Mokuba: By dying all the boys clothes pink. Everything I own is PINK. Seto please come and bring me something that is not PINK.

Seto: OK, you don't have to shout. I be there in 1hr. And I have a surprise for you. OK

Mokuba: OK, Bye

Seto: Bye

Seto hung up the phone and went to Mokuba's room and pack him some clean and not pink clothes. He then went to pack some of Madison's things.

10mins later, Kaiba and Madison is in the car and was on there way

to the camp(me: still needs a name).

Seto: It looks like your going to meet your Uncle Mokuba today.

Madison was of course asleep for the ride.

30mins later.

Mokuba was there waiting for his big brother to show up with clean clothes and the surprise that he got for him.

Mokuba: (to Cody and Candy) I wonder what the surprise is?

Cody: Donno. But I can tell you that pink isn't a nice color for us.

Candy: Get use to it, because its your fault for TPing the girls cabin.

Mokuba: Its not my fault, I was sleeping that night.

Mokuba, Cody, and Candy was to busy arguing to notice a Sliver Jaguar XJ220 pulling up in the parking lot. Cody was the first to notice the car.

Cody: Look guys a really cool car just came. Who owns it?

Mokuba: Seto's here.

Candy: You mean, that's your big brothers car?

Mokuba: Yep, and he has a lot more then that car.

Cody: Did I ever tell you that you're my Best Friend in the whole wide world?

Mokuba: Yep.

Cody: I did. when?

Mokuba: Just now.

Cody: Oh.

Kaiba got out from the car and waved at Mokuba. Mokuba ran over and hugged his brother

Kaiba: Hey Mokuba, how's camp? (trying not to laugh at him)

Mokuba: Hi! fine, except the PINK clothes I have to ware. Were is my bookbag?

Kaiba: In the back seat, why don't you go and get it.

Mokuba went and opened up the car door and nearly had a heart attack when he saw her.

Mokuba: What is a baby doing in your car Seto?

Kaiba: That is your surprise. Her name is Madison Angel Kaiba.

Mokuba: Kaiba? how come she has our last name?

Kaiba: I'll tell you the whole story when you come home from camp. And the reason why she has our last name is that I adopted her as my Daughter and she is your niece.

Mokuba: WHAT?! I have a niece? COOL.

Mokuba went closer to Madison and give her a kiss a the cheek.

Mokuba: When I come home I will play with you. Seto you look tired, did you get any sleep last night?

Kaiba: Nope, I was up at 3am feeding her.

Mokuba: chuckles 3am wake up calls.

Kaiba: (glare) You try it sometimes. Will I got to get back before Madison wakes up for a bottle. Bye Mokuba.

Mokuba: Bye Seto, Bye Madison, see you when I get back.

Kaiba left after his Good-bye and went home.

Kaiba: It looks like Mokuba took it quite well.

Three months have past and Madison is already started to turn over on her stomach.

Kaiba's birthday is coming up and Mokuba wants to get something for him.

Mokuba was in his room pacing back and forth thinking.

Mokuba: What to get Seto for his birthday? Ugh Wait I know, I'll call Cody and

asked him.

Mokuba pick up the phone and dialed Cody's number

Cody: Hello

Mokuba: Hey! Cody. I need you to help me.

Cody: Ok, what?

Mokuba: Seto's Birthday is coming up on Saturday and I don't know what to get him. Do you?

Cody: No I don't. But let me think about it and I'll phone you back tonight. Ok?

Mokuba: Ok. But be quick about it.

Cody: Ok. Bye

Mokuba: Bye

Cody and Mokuba hung up the phone together at the same time.

That's when Kaiba shouted for him.

Kaiba: Mokuba! I need you to help me with Madison.

Mokuba: Kay! I'm coming.

Mokuba left his room and went to Madison's room and started to burst out laughing.

Mokuba: laughing What happened to you, Frosty the Snowman?

Seto: (glare) Don't you dare laugh Mokuba. Why don't you try it sometimes.

What Mokuba saw was that Seto was covered in baby powder and

Madison was trying to turn over on her stomach, but no avail.

Mokuba: No way and where's Kiki? wasn't she suppose to change her?

Seto: sigh Yes, but she has to go and take a bath.

Mokuba: Why?

Seto: Madison threw up on her that's why.

Mokuba:(face twisted in disgust) Gross.

Just then the phone started to ring and Roland answered.

Roland: Master Mokuba, Cody is on the phone.

Seto: Before you go Mokuba, can you take Madison with you? I got work to do.

Mokuba: Kay.

Mokuba went in his room with Madison and picked up his phone, started to talked to Cody.

Cody: What took you so long?

Mokuba: Sorry, I had to take Madison with me. Oops

Cody: Who's Madison?

Mokuba: I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about her. Can you keep a secret?

Cody: Yeah I can. So who is she?

Mokuba: Madison is my Niece. Seto adopted her 3 months ago.

Cody: Cool. Don't worry I'll keep it a secret.

Mokuba: Ok. Now you phone me about Seto's gift.

Cody: Oh yeah. Now I remember, why don't you get him a picture of 

yourself and sense you said that you got a Niece why not her with you?

Mokuba: Good idea! I can make the frame by myself too. Thank You Cody.

Cody: Does this mean I can have one of your Brothers cars?

Mokuba: You're still not over that yet?

Cody: (smiling) Nope, never.

Mokuba: Will I got to go before the mall closes and PLEASE keep it a SECRET.

Cody: Yes I Will. Bye

Mokuba: Bye.

Mokuba got off the phone and went to see if Kiki was out of the bath.

Mokuba: Kiki? can I talk to you?

Kiki: Sure you can. So what's on your mind.

Mokuba: I was wondering if you can bring me and Madison to the Mall and get

our pictures taken for Seto's Birthday gift.

Kiki: What a great idea Mokuba. Ok I will bring you. Now go get ready in your

best clothes and meet me in the car.

Mokuba: Ok

20mins later 

Kiki: Are you ready Mokuba?

Mokuba: Yep.

Mokuba was wearing his black Tuxedo with a bow tie. Madison was wearing a white dress and a headband with a bow on it.

Mokuba: Madison looks cute in her dress.

Kiki: Yes she does. Now lets go to the mall and get your picture taken before Saturday.

Mokuba: Ok

Saturday came and Mokuba got up and went to see if Madison is up too so both of them can give Seto his gift together.

Mokuba: Kiki? Is Madison awake?

Kiki: Yes she is. Why do you go to your Brothers Office right now.

Mokuba: Ok. Come on Madison lets go see Seto.

Mokuba and Madison went to see Seto. When they got there he was asleep

at the computer he was typing on last night and probably forgot about his own

Birthday.

Mokuba: (poking Seto) Seto wake up. It's your birthday.

Seto: yawn Huh? What? Mokuba?

Mokuba: Happy Birthday Seto.

Madison: (playing with the ribbon on the gift box)

Seto: Is today the 25th?

Mokuba: Yep. So Happy Birthday. Oh this is the first for Madison to spend it with you.

Seto: Yes it is.

Mokuba handed the gift to Seto and Madison started to cry for the ribbon. Seto gave the ribbon to Madison as soon he opened his gift. Making her laugh again.

Mokuba: It's from the both of us.

Seto: Thank You Both. I will hang it right now.

It's December and that means Christmas Day is all most here. Everyone is in

the sprite of Christmas. Everywhere you look you see decorations, lights, snow, people with gifts, kids looking at the toys that are on display in the Toy stores, and a Big Cheerful looking man that everyone knows as Santa Clause is soon going to be here.

At one house, the maids and butlers were all working hard to get the decorations and a big tree up for the soon to be Christmas Eve Party that Kaiba has almost very year since he took over the Kaiba Corp. He invited everyone at the Company to come with there husbands and wives to Celebrate a success in business. In one room a 5 month old little girl was awake from her nap and that girl is Madison. Madison looked up at her ceiling and started to laugh at the colorful Star that hung above her crib and trying to reach it. Her laughter made one CEO smile, knowing that his little girl has seen the Star in her room. So he went to see her, so he can show her the colorful Christmas lights that hung in the living room window. Seto went over to pick up Madison, her eyes widen and she started to laugh and clap her hands at her father. There on Seto's head is a red Santas hat that Mokuba made him wear, so that Madison won't be afraid of Santa Clause.

Seto: chuckle So you agree that I should keep this hat on? You and Mokuba will be going to the mall with Kiki for Christmas Shopping today when he comes home from school.

Seto took Madison to the living room and her laughter at the lights made everyone around the two stop and smile at the youngest Kaiba. At school, the kids were eager to get out of school for 2 weeks of Christmas holiday. One boy wants to get his Older Brother and Niece something but don't know what.

Mokuba: What to get them?(pulling on his hair) Ugh This is so frustrating.

Candy: What is?

Mokuba: I don't know what to get my Brother and (whisper) my Niece.

Candy: Oh I see now. That is a problem.

Cody: It sure is.

Mr. Power: Alright kids, the concert is next week and I hope you all know your songs by heart.

Mokuba was in the school concert and kept it a secret from Kaiba, so that he can

hear Mokuba sing a solo Christmas song.

Cody: What song are you doing again Mokuba? I forgot.

Candy: Your so forgetful, that you'll forget everything if it wasn't for mom

always reminding you were you put your stuff.

Mokuba: I'm doing the song "O Holy Night" and I'm going to sing (whispers) Jingle Bells to Madison my version.

Cody & Candy: Cool

After school Mokuba went straight home and told Kaiba about the Concert at the school on the 23rd of this month.

Mokuba: Seto? Where are you? I need to tell you something.

Seto: I'm in the living room with Madison.

Mokuba: Wow! you still have the Santa's hat on. Cool. Um.. Seto can I ask

you something?

Seto: Yes, what is it?

Mokuba: On December 23rd, the school is having a concert and I was wondering

if you and Madison will come?

Seto: Yes I will go, but Madison has to stay home and you have to go to the mall soon.

Mokuba: What? Why can't Madison go?

Seto: Because the press will find out and there will be rumors going around about it.

Mokuba: You can say that you Babysitting for one of your workers.

Seto: Mokuba I can't. The newspaper will have a headlines that will say "Who is the lucky girl did Seto Kaiba got Pregnant"?. I can't, not until Madison is 1 year old. OK?

Mokuba: (sad face)Ok

Seto: Go and get ready for the trip to the Mall.

Mokuba: Is Madison going too?

Seto: Yes, she is already to go.

Mokuba: Cool.

At the Mall, everywhere you look is the same as outside, but warmer. In the center is a Big Christmas Tree and a chair for Santa Clause.

Madison started to laugh when she seen the Christmas lights.

Mokuba: Can we get our picture taken with Santa, Kiki?

Kiki: I guess that you can. I say that Madison is _My_ Niece.

Mokuba: How come Madison laugh at the lights?

Kiki: Will, I guess that the lights are small, bright and they twinkle.

Mokuba: Oh. and may I have a Candy Cane?

Kiki: Yes you may.

Mokuba: Thank you.

Kiki, Mokuba, and Madison went Christmas shopping first and then went to get

there picture taken.

Santa: What's your name Little boy?

Mokuba: My name is Mokuba.

Santa: What do you like to have for Christmas?

Mokuba: A new bike and some clothes. That's it I guess.

Santa: I will see to it that I will get you a bike and clothes. Ok

Mokuba: Ok

After Mokuba, Madison went. Her eyes widen and she started the giggle and

clap her hands at the sight of Santa.

Santa: _ sigh I wish all kids were like this one._

After the trip to the mall and got what they needed, they went home.

Seto: No Mokuba, I'm not letting you sing that to her.

Mokuba: Please Seto. PLEASE!!! (puppy dog pout)

Seto: sigh Fine and stop looking at me like that.

Mokuba: Kay :p

Seto: Make it quick.

Mokuba: Kay (deep breathe)

Jingle Bells

Santa Smells

Rudolph ran away!

Oh what it is to

Ride in a

Beat up Chevrolet

Hey!

Seto: O.O sigh Were did you get that from?

Mokuba: I got it off the Internet when I was looking for some Christmas Songs.

Seto: Ok get ready for bed.

20mins later 

Mokuba is ready and asleep when Seto went to check on him.

Seto: I wish I can bring Madison with me to the concert.

Seto went over to cover up Mokuba and left his room.

He then went a check on Madison. Madison was still awake and staring at the star

above her crib.

Seto: You should be asleep right now, not staring at the star. Or are you waiting for

me to sing to you?.

Madison: (giggles and clap)

Seto: So singing it is then (deep breathe)

Silent night, holy night!

All is calm, all is bright.

Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.

Holy infant so tender and mild.

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight.

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,

Christ the Savior is born!

Christ the Savior is born.

Silent night, holy night!

Son of God love's pure light.

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.

Seto looked down at Madison who is sleeping peacefully in his arms and

put her down in her crib and left.

Seto: Goodnight, My Little Angel.

December 23, tonight is the night for the concert. Mokuba has to stay after

school for an extra hour for a rehearsal. He can't wait to get home and begged

Seto to let Madison come.

Candy: (whisper) Mokuba did you ask your brother if Madison can come?

Mokuba: Yeah I did. and he said NO.

Cody: Why?

Mokuba: He said "the headlines will say 'who is the lucky girl did Seto Kaiba got pregnant?'"

Cody: Oh. I guess he's right.

Candy: Still. didn't you say her nanny is pretending to be her Aunt when she goes

to the mall with her and you?

Mokuba: Hey! your right. I ask Seto when I get home.

Candy: Your lucky. Our parents can't come tonight, so we might not go.

Mokuba: How come?

Cody: Mokuba, our parents are Doctors, they have to go to work.

Mokuba: Oh. (light bulb) I know, why don't we have a sleep over tonight at my house?

Candy: Good idea. But I'm a girl.

Mokuba: So, you can have your own room.

Candy: Cool. But you have to get permission first.

Mokuba: I know. I phone him now.

Mokuba got out his cell phone and call the Office.

Seto: Kaiba here.

Mokuba: Seto can I ask you something?

Seto: Yes what is it?

Mokuba: Can Cody and Candy come over for a sleep over tonight?

Seto: sigh Why and don't you have a concert tonight?

Mokuba: Yes, but Cody and Candy's parents got work tonight and they be home

by themselves. So can they?

Seto: Ok, but they have to call there parents first.

Mokuba: Cool, you're the best Seto. Bye

Seto: Bye.

Cody & Candy: So?

Mokuba: He said that you have to call your parents first.

Cody: So is that a YES?.

Mokuba: (nods) Yep.

Candy: I call Mom and ask.

10mins later they got out of school and on there way to get their stuff.

Mokuba: Do you got you snowsuits?

Cody: Why?

Mokuba: So tomorrow we can play in the snow.

Candy: Ok. we'll take them.

Seto just got home from work when he heard some laughter and talking upstairs, so

he went and see who it is. He went to Madison's room and saw that the kids were

making funny faces to make her laugh and giggle.

Seto: chuckle If you keep doing that, your face will get stuck like that forever.

Mokuba: Seto, your home early.

Candy & Cody: Hi! Mr. Kaiba.

Madison looked up and started to reach for her father.

Madison: giggle Da

Mokuba: I think Madison said her first word.

Seto pick up Madison a gave her a raspberry on her stomach, marking her laugh.

Candy: Cute.

The day went and night came. The concert is in 10mins and the kids is ready to go.

Kiki had already left with Madison in her own car. Seto was still trying to figure out how he got himself into that look that Mokuba gave him to let Madison go as will.

Seto: _ sigh I will never understand a bunch of 11 year-old kids and there puppy_

_dog pouts._

At Domino Elementary school time: 7:00 

The school was crowded by now. The front row was reserved for people like

the teachers and Kaiba. Kaiba was two seats away from Kiki and Madison. Madison was busy playing with her teething ring and laughing at the Christmas lights. The lights suddenly died down in the auditorium and the spot light came on. In center stage a man that looks like in his late 40's.

Mr. Power: Welcome all to tonight Christmas Concert. I hope you all will enjoy

tonight show. First up is the boys choir singing "Grandma Got Ran Over By

A Reindeer".

Seto: --;_ Great it had to be that song._

3mins later the song was over. Kaiba looked at the booklet to see when Mokuba

was going to be on and looked over to see if Madison is alright. Madison was clapping her hands and laughing at the song that was just over.

Kaiba: _Madison is so young, she thinks that everything is nothing but a game to her. Mokuba won't be on in for an half hour._

Mr. Power: The next song will be song by the girls choir singing "It Came Upon The Midnight Clear"

4mins later that song was over.

Mr. Power: the next song is from both choirs singing "Jingle Bells"

Both choirs came out and Mokuba was there, but that wasn't the only song that he'll be singing.

30mins and 10 Christmas songs later.

Kaiba was starting to get bored and a BIG headache. Madison was still laughing and clapping.

Mr. Power: Mokuba Kaiba will be singing a solo song called "Oh Holy Night"

Mokuba came out from backstage and started to sing.

Mokuba: (deep breath)

Oh holy night!

The stars are brightly shining

It is the night of our dear Savior's birth!

Long lay the world in sin and error pining

Till he appear'd and the soul felt its worth.

A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices

For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!

Fall on you knees

Oh hear the angel voices

Oh night divine

Oh night when Christ was born

Oh night divine

Oh night divine.

After the song was over, Mokuba took a quick look at Madison and smile.

Kaiba fallow his gaze and saw Madison asleep in Kiki's arms.

Mokuba: _The song must of put Madison to asleep._

The concert was over and everyone went home. At the mansion the kids started to talk about the show.

Mokuba: After my song, I look at Madison and she was asleep.

Candy: You sang her to sleep.

Cody: Wasn't it funny how Jake tripped up and landed on his backside when

he walked across the stage. And everyone laughed at him.

Mokuba: Yeah! and we're out off school for 2 weeks.

Candy: Yes we are. (starts to sing) Two More Days 'Til Christmas..

Cody: Can't Wait!

Mokuba: Guys you'll wake up Madison.

Both: Oops sorry Mokuba.

Cody: Even so Kiki is there for her. Right?

Mokuba: Nope. Kiki went home for Christmas after she brought Madison home.

Candy: So who is going to watch her?

Mokuba: Seto is.

Both: O.O are you kidding?

Mokuba: Nope. Seto watches her when Kiki visits her mom.

Both: Oh.

Cody: Isn't it the Christmas Party tomorrow night?

Mokuba: Yeah, so?

Candy: So, who's going to watch her?

Mokuba: One of the maids named May.

Both: Oh

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Mokuba: Come in.

Seto: Mokuba its time for you and your friends to go to bed.

All: Aww... Ten more minutes.

Seto: Awww.. No. Sorry, but didn't you say that you wanted to go outside tomorrow?

All: That's right. Good-Night Seto.

The kids went to sleep fast so they get up and play in the snow.

Morning came and the kids got up at 10:00.

All: yawn Morning everyone.

Mokuba: I'm going to see Seto. You guys can get dress.

Candy: First dibs on the bathroom.

Cody: Dang.

Mokuba went to see Seto, who was in Madison's room feeding her a bottle.

Seto: Maybe I should cancel tonight party.

Mokuba: Why?

Seto: Do you know what today is?

Mokuba: The 24th of December. So?

Seto: Mokuba a year ago it happen.

Mokuba: Oops, I almost forgot about the accident.

Seto: That's ok Mokuba. Lets not talk about it any more

Mokuba: Ok. Seto you still can have the party.

Seto: Will, I don't want the workers to be disappointed. The party is still on.

Mokuba: Good.

Madison: burb Da

Mokuba: ; I still say its her first word

Seto: Me too.

Mokuba: Can Madison come outside with us later?

Seto: I don't think so.

Mokuba: (puppy dog pout) Please Seto? for 10mins.

Seto: sigh Alright I give up. Yes she can. 10mins and not a minute longer.

Mokuba: Thank You Seto.

Mokuba left to get dress, so that he and his friends can play in the snow after

breakfast.

(Outside)

Seto came out with Madison and a DVD camcorder so he can video the scene in front of him. Mokuba ran over and took Madison from Seto, so she can touch and play in the snow.

Mokuba: Do you like it Madison?

Madison laugh as soon as she touch the snow in Candy's hands.

Candy: She likes it.

Cody: Who wouldn't?

Seto: I don't.

All: What? Why?

Seto: Simple, a) you can get wet and I get wet enough by Madison's splashing the water during her bath, b) its cold and finally c) you can get sick. That's why.

All: Oh.

Night came and Mokuba's friends went home. The guest are already there and Seto was in Madison's room trying to get her to sleep but it was hopeless, the worse was

that she was crying and Seto tried everything.

Seto: Come on Madison time to go to sleep.

Just then Mokuba and Roland came in.

Roland: Mr. Kaiba the guest are wondering where you are.

Seto: Tell them that I'm a bit busy at the moment and that I'll be down soon.

Mokuba: How come Madison won't go to sleep? It's past her bedtime.

Seto: I know it's 9:30 Mokuba, and I don't know why. I wonder what's wrong with her.

Mokuba: Maybe she's sick. Why don't you check her temperature?

Seto: Alright, can you go and get the thermometer in the bathroom for me. Please?

Mokuba: Kay.

Mokuba went to Seto's bathroom that was attach to his room. He came back with it

and give to Seto so he can check her temperature.

5seconds later Seto look at the thermometer and was shock to see the results.

Mokuba: Seto what did it say?

Seto: I got to recheck it again. I think its broken.

Seto tried once and the results was still the same.

Mokuba: Seto?

Seto: It say 90Celsius. I don't believe it.

Mokuba: Seto if that's what it says then you have to take her to the hospital.

Madison has a fever.

Seto: Alright. Find Roland and tell him get the limousine ready.

Mokuba: Ok.

Mokuba left to find Roland. Meanwhile, Seto was busy getting Madison ready to go to the hospital.

Seto:(_in a worried voice)_ Madison how did you get a fever that high?. I wonder it is because I let you

go outside? No, that can't be it, you were only out for 10mins.

At the Hospital.

Seto: _A great way to spend Christmas Eve is to spend it at the hospital like_

_last year, but it's different then it was over a year ago. No one I care about will die._

Madison was still crying and her fever was getting worse then it was 5mins ago.

Mokuba stayed home to keep the guests busy and entertain.

Seto: (started to get tick off) What is keeping them? I have to get back to the party.

Seto was in a room waiting for a Doctor to come to check Madison.

Doc. Sanders: Mr. Kaiba? I suppose this must be little Madison? my son and daughter told me and my wife about her.

Kaiba: Cody and Cindy told you?

Doc. Sanders: Yes. Our lips are sealed, You don't have to worry about it leaking out.

Kaiba: sigh She has the fever and it won't go down.

Doc. Sanders: Let me take her temperature to make sure.

Doc. Sanders took Madison's temp. and noticed that it was drastically high.

Doc. Sanders: What was Madison's temp. before I got here?

Kaiba: 90Celsius why?

Doc Sanders: Her temp. went up 10c. She is now 100c. I going to

give her a needle that might drop her fever. If that is ok with you?

Kaiba: Yes if it helps.

Kaiba left the hospital and went home. When he got there it was empty, everyone went home and it was 11:55pm. 5mins to midnight and Christmas Day. Seto quietly went upstairs into Madison's room. Seto was shock to see Mokuba sleeping on the floor in her room. Seto put the now sleeping Madison down in her crib and picked up Mokuba off the floor and carried him to his room and covered him up.

Seto: Good-Night Mokuba. I will see you in the morning.

He then went back to Madison's room and sat down in the rocking chair and started to think about what happened a year ago. The unthinkable happened, Seto started to cry. Seto lost the woman he loved on Christmas Day of the year 2002 at the same time it is now and fell asleep thinking.

Morning came. Mokuba woke up wondering how he got in his room.

Mokuba: I wonder if Seto is home with Madison?

Mokuba went to see Madison. Madison was wide awake and laughing at the Star.

Mokuba: So are you feeling all better now. Merry First Christmas Madison.

Mokuba went over and started to poke Seto.

Mokuba: Seto wake up its Christmas Morning and Madison is laughing at the Star.

Seto: yawn How's Madison?

Mokuba: Look she's laughing at the star.

Seto pick up Madison and the three of them went downstairs to the living room

to unwrap their gifts from under the Christmas tree.

Mokuba: WOW!! look at all those gifts.

Seto: Why don't you wait til I get the DVD camcorder.

Mokuba: Kay. Hurry I want to open them.

Seto: chuckle Alright, alright.

The gifts are open and everything that Mokuba wants is there. Like clothes, video games, toys, and a new Bike. Madison got more clothes and a few toys that will help her to walk. Seto had Madison in his arms and he smiled at both of them.

Mokuba: YAY!! I got a new Bike. I can't wait til Spring to try it out.

Seto: Mokuba, please clam down. You might hurt yourself.

With that said Mokuba tripped up in the rug and landed face first on the floor.

Seto: O.O Mokuba!

Mokuba: Ow! That hurt. (rubbing his nose and started to laugh)

Seto: Are you all right?

Mokuba: I'm...All...Right,...Can't...Stop...Laughing...(laughing even harder)

Madison started to laugh along with her Uncle. Seto was still a little shocked at

what happened to him.

Seto: (shaking his head) _Mokuba and Madison are the only family I have left now. I don't want anything happen to either one of them._

Mokuba: Seto? (looks at Madison) The lights are on and nobody home.

Madison: giggles Da

Both: ; It has to be her first word.

Night came and everything is quiet. Seto and Mokuba are asleep in there rooms.

Madison just woke up and smiled at a Winged Figure that was looking down at her.

Angel: It was because of me, you now have a home with the one I love.

Good-Night Madison.

The Angel left and Madison gave a small yawn and went back to sleep.

Years have past, 2 years more likely. Madison will be 2 years old in 1 week.

Madison is on her way home from daycare. Yes daycare in the summer. Madison

can't wait to get home and show her Father and Uncle the picture she made.

Madison: Do you tink Daddy and Unca Moka wike my picture, Tipsy?

The bodyguard name Tomas looked down at Madison and smile.

Tomas: Yes, Miss Madison, I'm sure that your father and Uncle will love your picture.

The car stops at a traffic light, The car was no more then a meter before it was hit by a heavy-duty 4x4 truck. The truck hit the side that Madison was on. The car skidded to a stop. Everyone around was in the state of shock and started running around wondering what to do.

Before the accident, Kaiba was in his Home Office working on his computer and waiting for Madison to come home from daycare. Kaiba stopped what he was doing and looked at the clock.

Kaiba: 1:30, Madison should be home soon

Just then the picture of Madison that hung on the wall fell and shattered into pieces.

Kaiba went over and picked up the frame and looked at it. The picture was ruined because the glass was gone.

Kaiba: I wonder why this fell.

Mokuba and his friends came running in and looking like they had seen a ghost.

Kaiba: Mokuba why are you running?

Mokuba: panting Car...Crash.

Cody: panting Down...The...Street.

Candy: panting Kaiba...Corp...Logo.

Kaiba: WHAT?!

Kaiba ran out of the room, out of the house and down the street as fast as he could.

The kids started to run as well and didn't care how tired and out of breath they got.

At the scene, chaos was everywhere. Kaiba was worried that Madison was hurt and prayed that she was alright. Kaiba got under the yellow tape and was stopped by a Cop.

Cop 1: I'm sorry Sir, but you have to get back.

Kaiba: You don't understand that's my car and someone I care about is in there.

Cop 1: The people that were in the car are on there way to the Hospital right now.

Kaiba turned around and started to run back to get a car. After getting a car, Kaiba

picked up Mokuba and his friends, and drove towards the hospital

At the hospital.

Kaiba was in the waiting room pacing back and forth waiting for a Doctor to come.

The kids were there watching Kaiba walking back and forth almost falling asleep.

Doc. Sanders: Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba: How's Madison?

Doc Sanders: sigh Madison is in surgery right at the moment. I'm sorry to be blunt but she might not make it.

Kaiba: What do you mean?

Doc Sanders: sigh Madison lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion. If not she will die in surgery.

Kaiba: Then I'll do it.

Doc Sanders: You might not be a perfect match, sense you adopted her.

Kaiba: I don't care, at least let me try.

Doc Sanders: Alright, Madison's Blood is Type A

Kaiba: Type A? I have the same blood type. _But how?_

Doc Sanders: Then we must hurry. Come.

Kaiba: Mokuba, you and your friends should go home, it's getting dark out and past

your bed time.

Mokuba: yawn Ok. Call me if anything changes.

Kaiba: I will.

Kaiba looked at the clock in Madison's room.

Kaiba: 2:30am, its been 13 hours sense you have been in that stupid car accident.

I wonder how you got my blood type? The real question is are you my biological daughter? Can it be that was the surprise my girlfriend was going to tell me? And if so, why would her father have lied to me about her death? I'm going to get a DNA test done in the morning.

In the morning Kaiba was waiting for the results to come back. If you see Madison right now you would say that she looks like a mummy.

There was a knock at the door waking Kaiba up from his quick nap

Kaiba: yawn Come in.

Walked in a female doctor that was there for Madison in case she woke up or needed her medicine.

Doc. Wheeler: Sorry if I woke you. I'm Doc Wheeler, Madison's doctor.

Kaiba: Wheeler? Are you related to Joey Wheeler?

Doc Wheeler: Yes I am. He's my nephew. Do you know him?

Kaiba: _Of course I know the Mutt_. Yes.

Doc Wheeler: Then you must be one of his friends.

Kaiba: No were not. We go to the same school. Do you have the results?

Doc Wheeler: Yes I do. Lets see...ah yes your DNA is a match.

Kaiba: Can you phone me if anything happens? I need to go and see if I can get some answers.

Doc. Wheeler: Yes I will.

Kaiba left the hospital and is on his way to see a man named Patrick Haruna to

get some answers about Chloe Haruna and why he lied to him.

Kaiba parked the car and got out. The mansion in front was the home that once

belonged to Chloe. Kaiba walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Alfred: Yes? May I help you?

Kaiba: I'm looking for Patrick Haruna. I need to have a talk with him about Chloe.

Alfred: Yes, follow me.

After some time they were outside the door to his Office.

Alfred: Mr. Haruna. Someone is here to see you.

Patrick: Who is it?

Kaiba:(sarcastic) Who do you think?

Patrick: Kaiba? Then come in, come in.

Kaiba: I'm only here to talk about Chloe.

Patrick: Kaiba, can you let my daughter rest in peace? It will be almost 3 years now.

Kaiba: (death glare) 3 years you say? Try 2 years, you moron. I now know the truth about the baby she was having.

Patrick: Baby? what baby are you talking about?

Kaiba: The baby that Chloe was having. I went back to the time were me and Chloe

was having some "time alone" and it matched perfectly. So tell me why you lied to me?

Patrick: Why I lied to you? The reason why is that Chloe could have done much better.

Kaiba: grr Did you think that I would have hurt her? I loved Chloe with all my heart and you took her away from me.

Patrick: Right, you didn't deserve her. I wanted her to marry someone better then you.

Kaiba: Better then me? Did you ever think about Chloe's feelings?

Patrick: Of course I did. I cared about her. I cared about her feelings.

Kaiba: I know about everything that you done

Patrick: Like what?

Kaiba: First she was 2 months when it happened. Lets see...Paying a doctor to keep his mouth shut about her death, locking her up like a prisoner in her own room for 7 months until the baby was born, and when she died for real, you put her body in the empty coffin to make it look like she was there in the beginning. I think that's about it.

Patrick: Then how do you know about the brat?

Kaiba: The brat is my daughter and right now she's the hospital from a car

accident yesterday.

Patrick: Then I hope she dies. Now Leave or else.

Kaiba: Or else what? Call the police? Already done.

Just then 4 police officers came in and arrested him.

Patrick: What is the meaning of this? I didn't do anything.

Kaiba: It's all on tape you idiot.

Kaiba walked over to the cabinet that were full of DVD's of every movie that Chloe stared in and every CD that Chloe had sung in.

Kaiba: What's this? a documentary on Chloe? I'm going to take this.

Kaiba was back at the hospital and was happy to know that the man who took his beloved girlfriend away from him is now going to jail.

It's been 3 days now and Madison still hasn't woken up yet and is getting a little weaker everyday. This was making Kaiba a little scared knowing that his little girl might not make it.

It was 4:30 in the morning that Madison was starting to stir, making Kaiba to wake up.

Madison: Daddy?

Kaiba: Madison I'm so glad you woke up.

Madison: Me seen Mommy. Mommy said to wake up and me did.

Kaiba: _Chloe, are you watching over her? I'm glad you're her guardian angel._

Madison: Daddy wewe's Unca Moka?

Kaiba: Unca Moka is at home. He and his friends will be here later on. Why don't

you go back to sleep.

Madison: yawn Night Daddy. Wove you

Kaiba: Good-Night my Little Angel. Love you too.

It's Battle City finals. Madison is out of the hospital, but still have some stitches left.

It was after the battle of Yugi vs Bakura, and Bakura is unconscious.

Joey: Dats it, we're going to see Kaiba, and tell 'em to land dis blimp.

Yugi: Bakura do need to go to a hospital.

Tristan: Then lets go.

All: Right.

The gang went to Kaiba's room and talked to him about Bakura's health.

Joey: KAIBA!! OPEN DIS DOOR NOW!!!

Kaiba opened the door and grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt.

Kaiba:(death glare) If you wake her, I will personally will KILL YOU!!!

Yugi: Kaiba! let him go, Please. He didn't mean to pound on the door.

Tea: What do you mean by "if you wake her"? who's her?

Kaiba: It's none of you business. What do you want?

They all walked in Kaiba's room. Kaiba walked over and sat down in his chair and they all heard a scream.

Mokuba: HELP ME SETO!!! SHE'S ATTACKING ME!!!

All: What was that?

Kaiba: It's just Mokuba.

Mokuba ran out of the a room that was attached to Kaiba's.

Mokuba: panting Hide...me. If...not...she...will...attack...me...again.

Joey: Who will?

Madison just came out off the room, when she heard it.

Madison: Me will.

Mokuba: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Please don't hurt me.

Tristan: (starts laughing) Your scared of a little girl?

Mokuba: You have no idea what she can do to you.

Kaiba: (glare) Mutt, your dead.

Joey: What for?

Kaiba: For waking her.

Madison: Me was awweady awake before me heard a nosie. Can me watch a

movie before me go back to sweep Daddy?

All: O.O DADDY?

Joey: You're a Daddy? smirk Blackmailing time.

Kaiba: (evil glare) If you tell anyone Mutt, I will kick you out of the finals. Madison what movie do you want to watch?

Madison: Mommys movie. The one were she kick da badguys backside.

Tea: Who's your mother?

Kaiba: That's none of you're concern.

Tea: (pouting) I was just asking

Madison: my Mommy is Chloe Haruna.

Yugi: No way the famous Actress and singer? I love her movies and songs.

Duke: (dreamy look) She was Gorgeous.

Tristan: Didn't she die 3 year ago?

Mokuba: No, she died 2 years ago after Madison was born.

Tristan: Oh.

Kaiba: Change the subject.

Serenity: Your so adorable.

Madison: Is me adorable Daddy.

Kaiba: Yes you are.

Madison: Unca Moka?

Mokuba: (nervous) Yes Madison?

Madison: (evil smile) Will you pway dress up with me?

Mokuba: I thought you wanted to watch the movie?

Madison: Oh, me forgot.

Mokuba: ;_ That was close._

Tea: Kaiba? what happen to Madison?

Madison: Me in a car accident. But me ok now.

Tea: Oh.

Tristan: So Mokuba, why are your scared of her?

Mokuba: Why? Because she can make you dress up like a girl, make you ware make-up, make you play tea party AND if you don't, she will tie you to a chair and make you say in a girls voice "This is a wonderful tea party that I have ever been to." That's WHY!!!

Joey:_ I wonder how many babysitters she went through?_

Madison: (evil smile) Yep, dats wight

Kaiba: Why don't you all leave NOW!

Yugi: We need you to land so that Bakura can go to a hospital.

Kaiba: I don't think so. I'm not lading. If your so worried, then Bakura should've

stayed at the hospital in the first place.

Serenity: Please Kaiba? we won't bother you again.

Kaiba: Fine.

Madison: Daddy, can me watch da west of da duel?

Kaiba: I'll think about it.

After sometime the gang left Kaiba's room and went back to Bakura's. They all

heard Mokuba screaming again.

All: ;

Roland: Will all the contestants please go to the main hall for the next draw.

Kaiba: Lets go Mokuba.

Madison: Can me go Daddy

Kaiba: Madison, I can't let you go with me.

Madison: (puppy dog face) PWEASE!

Kaiba: No

Madison: (cute puppy dog face) PWEASE!

Kaiba: _must resist puppy dog face_. No

Madison: (even cuter puppy dog face) PWEASE!

Kaiba: _must resist._ Fine. _DAMN!_

Madison: YAY!! Tank you Daddy.

Mokuba: Madison, do you want a piggy back ride

Madison: Yep

Kaiba: sigh Let's go

The Kaiba family left to go to the main hall.

When they got there the gang was waiting for the next draw from the Blue-Eyes

Ultimate Bingo Machine.

Joey: Bout time, Moneybags.

Kaiba: (death glare) Shut Up Mutt.

Joey: Why I aughta (getting ready to punch Kaiba)

Tristan, Duke, and Yugi had to restrain Joey from attacking Kaiba.

Tea: Joey don't start. Please?

Joey: (death glare to Kaiba) Fine.

Madison: Rowaids start da machen.

Serenity: Rolaids?

Tea: Isn't it that the stuff you take for a heart-burn?

Mokuba: Yes. and it's Roland's nickname that Madison gave to him as soon as she started to talk. She even gave one to Seto.

Joey: (evil smile and in a sing-song voice) Madison?

Madison: yes?

Joey: What's Kaiba's nickname?

Madison: Daddy's nickname is Blue-Eyes

Joey: Oh

Tristan: What do you think it was?

Joey: I thought it was something funny.

Madison: Rowaids start da machne

Roland: Yes, Miss Madison

The number balls in the machine came to a stop

Roland: The numbers are 2 and 7.

Madison: BINGO!!!!

Everyone: ;

Roland: ahem Yes, well. It's Joey vs. Marik

Joey: ALRIGHT!!!

Yugi has transform into Yami.

Yami: Be careful Joey

Joey: I will.

((Madison: is dat Phawaoh Atem, Mawiah?????))

((Mariah: chuckle Yes it is the Pharaoh, Little One))

Mariah couldn't help but laugh at the 2 year old child, who can't pronounce words

correctly. Mariah knew everything about her Ancient past. Who would not want to remember?.

Mariah is the Daughter to the High Priest Seto and the Guardian to the Pharaoh, even through she was 2 years old herself at the time. After the Pharaoh disappeared, along with his memories, she grew up protecting what's left of the City. When Mariah became sick at the age of 16, she trapped her soul in one of her Millennium Items so she could find the Pharaoh when someone finds all the four of her items.

Luck was on her side, when Madison visited Egypt after she was released from the Hospital. She was a little scared to have a 5000 year old spirit. But she got over her fear and became good friends with her. Mariah is over protective of Madison like a mother would. If someone tries to hurt her, Mariah will send his or her mind to the shadow realm.

((Madison: Mawiah? are you gwad to see da Phawaoh???))

((Mariah: Yes, Little One, I'm glad to see him))

((Madison: Good.))

Everyone went to the dueling arena to start the next round. Joey and 'Marik' shuffled each others decks.

Kaiba: _If Marik has the Egyptian God Card, then Joey will be the guinea pig for it._

Madison: Daddy? who will wen?

Kaiba: How about we watch and find out. _I hope Marik wins this duel, so I can get the God card for myself._

Madison: Otay ((Mawiah? who do you tink will wen?))

((Mariah: My bet is on Joey, Little One))

((Madison: Otay))

The duel went on for 5mins. Joey and 'Marik' is only down to 200LPs each.

'Marik': Now I will summon, The Winged Dragon Of Ra.

Joey: Oh boy, not good.

Kaiba: _Perfect_

Madison: What's dat?

Kaiba: It's the most powerful duel monster in the world.

Madison: Oh.

'Marik': It's time.

Yami: Joey be careful

Just as 'Marik' summoned him, the sky started to turn black and lighting split the sky.

Madison: DADDY!!! me scawed.

Madison went under Kaiba's trenchcoat and used it as a shield.

(Yami: What's going on?)

(Yugi: Joey's in trouble)

Marik: _The real God Card is angry_.

Kaiba: _Kaiba Corp. holograms can't do this. The card must be a fake._

'Marik': Oh no.

The lighting came dawn and hit Odion, making him unconscious.

Joey: HEY! are you alright??

Joey was about to go to him to see if he was alright, but was stopped.

Roland: You can't go any further. If you do, you'll be disqualified.

Then the lighting hit Joey, knocking him out.

Everyone (expect Kaiba and "Namu"): JOEY!!!!

Tristan ran to the arena and climed up to help Joey.

Roland: Get down from there.

Tristan: Can't you see that Joey needs help or are you blind??

Roland: The Duel is not over yet. They both have 200 Life Points left.

Tristan: Who cares.

Roland: Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba: I give them 5mins. Whoever stands up first is declared the winner. When 5mins is up and no one is standing, they both forfeit.

Yami: Kaiba, stop this duel NOW!

Kaiba: Let me think...No

Madison: Daddy? is it safe to come out now?

Kaiba: Yes it is.

Madison came out from underneath his trenchcoat.

Madison: Who wen??

Kaiba: No one yet, Baby Girl.

((Madison: Mawiah? what's wrong?))

((Mariah: That card is a fake. Someone must have the real one.))

((Madison: Who do you tink has da weal one?))

((Mariah: I don't know))

Just then Odion got up.

Roland: The winner is...

Odion: _Forgive me Master Marik._

Odion become unconscious once again.

Serenity: COME ON BIG BROTHER, GET UP!!!

Duke: There's 1min left.

Just then Joey stood up and put a hand on his head and tried to remember what happened.

Joey: What happen? (see Odion) Now I remember.

Roland: Joey Wheeler is the winner.

((Madison: Mawiah, you wewe wight. Joey did wen))

((Mariah: Yes, Little One. Joey won because he has friends to cheer him on))

When the dueling platform descended, the gang went to see if Joey was all right.

Joey went to Odion to get some answers from him.

Joey: Alright, time to confess, who are you?

Odion: My name is Odion. I'm a servant to Master Marik.

Odion pointed to the real Marik, who was acting very strange.

Yami: So he is the real Marik

Tea: But, he told us he was Namu

Marik: (evil laugh) I fooled you all so I could get to the Pharaoh.

Odion: Master Marik, I'm sorry.

Odion became unconscious and the sky became dark again, but this time the

lighting hit Marik making him become evil.

Joey: I'm going to say "This doesn't look good"

Yami Marik: Hello Pharaoh (evil laugh) It's so nice to meet you.

((Mariah: I don't want you to go near him, Little One))

((Madison: Don't wewwy, Daddy won't wet anyone hurt me.))

Yami Marik: It's time to take over. (very evil laugh)

The gang was in Yugi's room, waiting for the final battle to began.

Joey: (fist in the air) ALRIGHT! hehehe... I can't wait for the final battle.

Tea: Me too.

Tristan: Yug, you better win.

Yugi: I will. Don't worry about it.

The Hallway. 

Kaiba and Mokuba was looking everywhere for Madison and couldn't find her.

Kaiba: Where is she? If she don't have her medicine on time, she might get sick.

With Madison 

Madison is running away from her father so she wouldn't have to take her needle with the medicine in it. She ran into the room were Yugi and his friends are to.

Madison: (glare) You didn't see anyting

Madison ran into a closet, close the door and hide.

Joey: I wonder what's dat all about?

Yugi: She must be hiding from Kaiba. But why?

Tea: Don't know.

Tristan: Same here.

Just then Kaiba and Mokuba came in.

Mokuba: This is the last room Seto.

Kaiba: Great, it has to be this one.

Mokuba: Did you guys see Madison run in here?

All: (nods and points to the closet)

Kaiba walked over, opened the door and saw Madison there.

Madison: Eep.

Madison ran, but was caught by Kaiba.

Madison: (shanking her head) NO, no, no, no, no. Me no want needwe.

Kaiba sat down on the floor cross legged and made Madison sit down with him.

Kaiba: (soft spoken) Madison do you want to get better?

Madison: Yes, but me no wike it. It hurt me.

Kaiba: I know it hurts you, but you have to take it. Why don't you tell me what you did in daycare before Battle City started.

Madison: Me bite Emily

Kaiba: You bit Emi--

Madison: Den me punch her. She says bad tings to me, Daddy.

Kaiba: Like what?

Madison: sniff wike "you can't come to da picnic, because its fore

mommys and daughters onwy and you have no mommy so you can't come".

Kaiba: I guess I will have to speak to Emily's mother about what she said.

Madison: Daddy, me no want needwe.

Kaiba: What needle?

Madison: Da needwe dat you wewe going to give me.

Kaiba: chuckle I already gave it to you.

Madison: What? me no feew it. Can me stay in hewe? Pwease?

Mokuba: If you don't say yes, she's going to give you that look.

Kaiba: Yes you can, for 1hr.

Madison: Tank you Daddy. (hugging Kaiba)

Joey: I got more blackmail.

Tristan: Like what?

Joey: Like, Kaiba acting all soft.

Madison: (death glare) You be good

Joey: Why should I?

Madison: If you don't, me wiww hurt you.

Joey: Like what?

Madison: wike dis.

Madison went over and kick Joey in the shin, making him yelp in pain.

Madison: Me towd you.

Joey: I'll be good.

Just then Roland come in.

Roland: Mr. Kaiba we can't find her.

Madison: You're a wittwe wate Rowaids.

Kaiba: I'm going now. If you get tired come and get me. Ok?

Madison: kay.

Kaiba and Mokuba left the room.

(Yami: Yugi, I've seen Madison somewhere before. But I can't remember where)

(Yugi: Do you think that Madison was a part of your past?)

(Yami: I don't know. Let me take over)

(Yugi: Ok)

With that said Yugi is now Yami.

Yami: Hello Madison.

Yami walked over to Madison and kneel down to her eye level.

Madison: Hi Phawaoh. (covers her mouth with her hands) Oops.

Yami: O.O Madison, how do you know that I'm the Pharaoh and not Yugi?

Madison: (head down and whisper) Me can't teww you yet. untiw the time is wight.

Yami: sigh Ok, I'll wait until then.

Madison: (smiles an evil grin and hugs Yami) I shall call him **Squishy **and he shall be mine and he shall be my **Squishy**.

Yami: O.O (laughs)

Tea: Looks like someone gave her way too much sugar.

Tristan: My moneys on Mokuba.

(Yugi: Yami, are you ok? and what's so funny?)

(Yami: chuckle Yes I'm fine. It's what Madison said.)

(Yugi: Oh, ok, if you say so)

((Mariah: giggles Young One?))

((Madison: yes Mawiah?))

((Mariah: You almost told the Pharaoh about me.))

((Madison: Me sawwy Mawiah. It wont happen again))

((Mariah: It's ok, Young One. I'm not mad. I must rest for the upcoming battle))

((Madison: Ok))

Joey: Madison, what other nicknames do you have for Kaiba?

Madison: (shakes her head) juss Bwue-Eyes.

Joey: _I know deres has to be more then one nicknames for Richboy._

Tea: Give it up Joey.

Tristan: Yeah man. Maybe Madison is right.

Joey: (glare) Whatever.

Roland: Will Yugi Moto and Marik Ishtar go to the Battle Tower. The Final Battle is about to began.

Madison: Phawaoh, can you cawwy me?

Yami: Ok.

Yami picked up Madison and started to walk to the Battle Tower.

Along the way Madison started playing with the Millennium Puzzle.

Madison: Phawaoh, how old is da Miwwenium Puzzwe?

Yami: It's over 5 Thousand years old.

Madison: Wow... (pause) your old.

Tea, Joey, Tristan, and even Yugi all bust out laughing after hearing that.

Yami: (red from embarrassment) Yes will...Oh look we're here.

Kaiba and Mokuba were already there, waiting for Yugi and the others to show up.

When they did, Kaiba looked like he was ready to kill.

Kaiba: What the hell do you think your doing Yugi?

Yami: What do you mean?

Kaiba: Why are you carrying my daughter?

Madison: sniff Daddy, me ask Yugi to cawwy me. Pwease don't be mad.(arms cross and pouting)

Kaiba: Come with me Madison.

Madison then went into the strong arms of her father. Kaiba walked back to where he was standing.

Madison: (evil grin) Not The Mommy.( Hugs Seto)

Kaiba: Mokuba, did you give Madison any sugar today?

Mokuba: Ah...um...hehe...you see...um...(head down) Sorry Seto.

Kaiba: No more candy Mokuba.

Mokuba: Ok.

Madison: Rowaids, start da Battle.

15mins later (a/n: I don't want to write out the whole duel)

Yami activates his magic card, Ragnarok, with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. By removing all the monsters in his hand, deck, and graveyard from play, Yami can destroy all of his enemy's monsters.

The spirits of all of Yugi's monsters rise onto the field. There's Slifer and Obelisk, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, King's Knight and Queen's Knight, and the Magnet Warriors.

The gang watch, stunned, as Yugi's monsters all circle the field, and little Kuriboh sails past them, waving it's little arms.

Mokuba: (to Kaiba) I never seen anything like this!.

Yami: Marik, you and your Egyptian God card are through.

With that said, Marik's Egyptian God card is lifted into the air and destroyed.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl return to Yami's field. The gang cheer that

Yugi got rid of Ra.

Tea: Does that mean Yugi won?

Joey: not yet

Kaiba: Marik still has one life point lift, so the duel is not over.

When the smoke clears, the original Marik is standing there.

Marik: There is still one more task to complete.

Marik lays his hand on his deck. The Shadow Game fades, and Yugi's spirit is restored.

Marik: I'm sorry, My Pharaoh. Please Forgive Me.

Yami: You are forgiven, Marik.

((Mariah: Madison, it's time for me to take over))

((Madison: kay))

Madison: Phawaoh, someone wants to speak to you.

Kaiba: Madison, what are you talking about?

Madison didn't hear her fathers words. Her body starts to glow with a soft light.

When the light disappeared, everyone was shocked to see a young girl, no more

then 16 years old, standing where Madison was standing before. She looked around before removing her mask. When she removed it, everyone saw what Madison would look like in the future. Kaiba was the first to recover from the shock.

Kaiba: Who are you? where's Madison?

Mariah: Where do you think she's to?

Kaiba: Don't play dumb with me. So where is she?

Mariah: sigh You haven't changed at all over the past 5000 years.

Kaiba: What is that suppose to mean?

Mariah walked over to Yami and bowed down to him.

Mariah: My Pharaoh, you haven't change at all and I'm glad.

Yami was a little embarrassed to see a girl that he can't remember, bowing down to him.

Joey: Who are you?

Ishizu: Mariah is the Pharaoh's Guardian.

All: What?

Mariah: giggles It's true. I may have been only 2 at the time, but yes I am.

Tea: What happened to your right eye?

Mariah: Its nothing, don't worry about it.

Tristan: Wait, I thought there were only 7 Millennium Items?

Mariah: There is, but the ones you are talking about are 5000 years old. Mine are

over 6000 years old. They are called The Legendary Millennium Items.

Mokuba: Why are they called that?

Mariah: 6000 years ago, when Egypt was still young. 4 people decided to create

Items to protect Egypt. The 4 items are: The Staff, The Sword, The Daggers and The Scepter.

The items were to powerful to control, so they locked it away and it was to be never used again. 1000 years later, when I was 2, I found and used them every day up to now.

Kaiba: I don't believe you.

Mariah: You don't have to if you don't want to, but its true.

Joey: So with the 7 and your 4 items dat will be...(counts on fingers)

Tea: 11 Items Joey.

Mariah: (bows) My Pharaoh, I must take my leave. Good-bye.

Yami: Good-Bye.

Mariah's body started to glow with that same light like before. Madison looked up at everyone.

Madison: (waves and grins) Hi.

Kaiba: Madison. I'm glad your ok.

Madison: yep.

Hours later everyone went there separate ways. Leaving Battle City memories behind and looking forward to the future.

It's been 12 years now. Battle City and KC Grand Prix is all nothing but a memory.

King Atem and Mariah are now at peace in the afterlife. Everyone is now married.

Yugi-Tea, Joey-Mai, Tristan-Serenity, Mokuba-Cindy. The said names are still living in Domino City. The other's are well... moved away. For the past 12 years everything is going great.

All was quiet in the Kaiba Mansion.

Madison: YOU BASTARD!!!

Well it _was_ quiet.

Kaiba: (glare) What did you just say?

Madison: (death glare) You heard me. I called you a Bastard.

Kaiba: Why?!

Madison: Why? Because you took away all my car and motorcycle keys.

Kaiba: Madison, your only 14. You have to be 16 in order to drive.

Madison: I don't care.

Kaiba: You don't care, well I do. I don't want to wake up 4 in the morning, to find the police at the front door, telling me that my daughter has been killed.

Madison: Cry me a river, build me a bridge, do me a fucking favor and jump off the dame thing.

Kaiba: Madison Angel Kaiba, go to your room, now.

Madison: Or what?

Kaiba: Or I will have someone to keep a close eye on you for 24/7.

Madison: FINE!

Madison walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Before Kaiba could sit back down in his chair, he heard Madison's room door slam and the sound of very loud Goth music.

Kaiba: sigh Madison, what happened to you, in order for you to become like this.

Kaiba ran his hands though his hair and looked over at a picture of Madison when she was 13 years old.

Kaiba: Last year you were happy, but what happen?

The answer to that question might not come just yet.

The next day at Domino High School. (a/n: it's the first of October)

Madison was sitting with her three best friends since childhood outside under

a tree eating their lunches.

Madison: Ugh I can't believe my dad took away all my car keys.

Sam: Don't worry, you'll get them back soon.

Alex: Yeah, then we all can go to Tokyo.

Clover: Ooo, can't wait.

Madison: Yea, that will be about... oh I don't know maybe... (pause) ... 2 years.

All: What?

Clover: (starts to cry) No fair, now I won't get those new designers shoes.

Alex: I won't get those new yoga cloths.

Sam: I won't be able to get those books.

Madison left eye brow started to twitch and her face started to glow red with anger from her friends crying about their stuff that they were getting.

Madison: GUYS!!!

They all stopped and looked over at their friend.

Madison: Guys, the most important thing is not your stuff, guess what it is.

Alex: Umm... The bunnies?

Sam: The books?

Clover: Umm...42?

Madison: _42? where the hell did that came from?_ No, It's the Concert.

Sam: Your right. How are we going to get to the concert now?

Mandy: Well, well, well. Looks like the Losers won't be going to the concert after all.

Clover: Shut it Mandy.

Alex: Yeah, who invited you here?

Sam: Go away Mandy.

Mandy: Whatever Losers.

Mandy and her friends turned around on their heels and left.

Alex: Are we still going?

Clover: Hey, my mom is bringing us remember.

Sam: Oh right, thanks for reminding us.

Madison: You guys can go. I can't.

Alex: Why?

Sam & Clover: (nods)

Madison: I'm grounded.

All: What! How?

Madison: I called my dad a Bastard.

Alex: You should not have done that.

Clover: Why?

Sam: My thoughts exactly.

Madison: I already told you.

All: (looked like they missed something)

Madison: --; sigh My dad took away all my keys.

Alex: He did, when?

All: ;

Sam: If Madison can't go, then I'm not going.

Clover: Me nether

Alex: Same here.

Madison: But why? it's the best concert of the year, you should go, don't worry about me.

Clover: It won't be the same without you

Sam: If one can't go, then we all can't go. We're all friends.

Alex: All for one and one for all.

All: ;

Alex: (hands behind the head) hehe... sorry.

Madison: You guys, you're the best.

Clover: Lets talk about something else, shall we?

Madison: Like what?

Alex: Ooohhh, I know, lets talk about the party that's coming up in 3 weeks.

Sam: Isn't that in party that Josh is having.

Madison: Yea, it is. Isn't it unsupervised?

Sam: Yea.

Madison: I can't go then.

Alex: Why not.

Madison: Dad won't let me go to a party that's unsupervised

Clover: Lie to him.

All: What?

Clover: Hear me out will you.

All: Kay.

Clover: All Madison have to do is tell him that the party is supervised and he

will let her go.

Madison: My dad isn't that stupid. He knows when I'm lying. So I can't go

Sam: Just try it.

Alex: Maybe you can ask him when he's in a good mood.

Madison: (started to laugh)

Sam: What's the matter?

Madison: (still laughing) It's what Alex said that made me laugh.

Alex: Remind me what I said?

Madison: You said "Maybe you can ask him when he's in a good mood". that's

what made me laugh.

Clover: I don't get it.

Sam: Me nether.

Madison: Don't you get it, My dad is never in a good mood.

All: Oh

Madison: --; sigh never mind.

Sam: Lets get to class the bell is almost about to ring.

They all left to go to class.

It's been 3 weeks now and nothing has changed, except the fighting between Madison and Kaiba have become worse each day. It's 2:00pm and the night of the party.

Madison: Dad, can I come in?

Kaiba: Yes,

Madison: Dad, I was wondering if I can go to Josh's party?

Kaiba: No, you can't.

Madison: What! why not?

Kaiba: I know the party is going to be unsupervised.

Madison: No, it's not. Josh's parents are going to be there.

Kaiba: I don't believe you Madison.

Madison: Well you should, I'm your daughter. All my friends are going to be there.

Kaiba: I don't care. You're not going and that's final.

Madison: That's not fair. If you don't believe me, then call him.

Kaiba: I don't need to call him. I know the party is going to be unsupervised.

Madison: How come you don't trust me.

Kaiba: I do trust you. It's them I don't trust.

Madison: Dad, I know them, their not that bad.

Kaiba: I don't give a fuck that you know them, you're not going and that's final.

Madison: Fine. You know what?. I HATE YOU!!!

Madison turn around, left the office and ran out of the house.

Kaiba: Madison, What the Hell is going on?

with Madison 

Madison: Who the fuck does he think he is?

Madison was walking down the street to Clover's home, were they were all suppose to meet up so they could all can go to the party together. When she got there, she didn't have to ring the doorbell, because Sam, Alex and Clover were there waiting for her.

Sam: We saw you walking down the road, so we came to the front door and waited.

Madison: (head down) thanks.

Alex: Hey, what's the matter?

Clover: Yea, you seem sad.

Madison: Sad? No, I'm pissed.

All: Why?

Madison: Dad won't let me go to the party.

Clover: So the plan didn't work.

Madison: Nope. Are you still going.

Alex: Yes, because Mandy said "If you don't go the party, then I will show

everyone these pictures of you". so we have to.

Madison: Oh, blackmail I hate it.

For the past 2 hours the girls talked, watched TV and mimicking Mandy.

Madison: Oh no, what time is it?

Clover: 4:00 why?

Madison: I have to go. Dad will get angry if I miss dinner.

Sam: Ok, call us when you get home so you can tell us that your fine.

Alex: Don't forget.

Madison: Don't worry I won't. Bye

All: Bye.

Madison left the house and started to walk back home before 5:00.

30mins into the walk, a black van past Madison and stopped.

Two men in black, jumped out and grabbed her.

Madison: What the hel-

Madison didn't finish what she was saying, when a cloth covered her mouth and nose.

Madison: _chloroform? no, I must stay awake._

Madison tried to struggle against it but it was no use, she blacked out.

It was 2 hours before Madison woke up.

Madison: _Where am I? What the hell is going on? Wait...where are my clothes? _

_Why am I chained to a bed?. And why is there tape over my eyes and mouth?_

Madison was chained to a bed with no clothes on. The only thing that was covering her was a bed sheet. Her eyes and mouth are both taped up so she won't scream and see who kidnaped her.

Tony: Ahh, I see that you're awake my Sweet.

Madison turned her head over to the left, where the mans voice was coming from

Madison: _Who the hell is this guy?_

Tony: So, you're the Kaiba brat?

Madison: (_mind death glare) What did he just call me?_

Tony: I'm sorry my Sweet, I would love to tell you my name, but I can't. Now

for the reason why you're here , I'm going to have you as my play thing.

(a/n: I don't write these kinds of stories. so don't worry.)

Madison: _PERVERT!!!! Don't you dare put a hand on me._

Tony: But first, I will let you be for now. Good-bye my Sweet.

Kaiba Manson 

Kaiba: it's 7:30, where is Madison?

Just then the phone ring.

Kaiba: Kaiba

Clover: Mr. Kaiba, Madison isn't there is she?

Kaiba: No, I have to ask you the same thing.

Sam: No, that's why we're calling. (a/n: the girls are on speaker phone)

Alex: Maddie was suppose to call us when she got home.

Sam: So, we called, because we thought Madison forgot to phone us.

Clover: Or grounded.

Kaiba: What time did Madison leave?

Sam: 4:00.

Alex: Yea, she said "I have to go. Dad will get angry if I miss dinner"

Clover: Every time Madison walks home, she calls to tell us that she's fine and not hurt.

Sam: Maybe she went somewhere else.

Kaiba: Call me when you see Madison.

The girls: Ok, Mr Kaiba. Bye.

Kaiba hung up the phone and picked it up again.

Yugi: Hello.

Kaiba: Yugi

Yugi: Hi Kaiba

Kaiba: Madison isn't there is she?

Yugi: No, I haven't seen her since yesterday when she visited. Is there

something wrong?

Kaiba: Madison isn't home yet. She usually be's home before dinner.

Yugi: Maybe she forgot.

Kaiba: Madison never forgets anything that important.

Yugi: When she comes here, I will tell her to phone you.

Kaiba: Thanks.

Yugi: Bye.

Kaiba phoned one more person, before he became worried.

Mai: Hello Kaiba.

Kaiba: Madison isn't there is she?

Mai: Nope.

Kaiba: When was the last time you saw her?

Mai: Yesterday. She was babysitting the boys.

Kaiba: Ask Wheeler if he seen her.

Mai: I don't think so. Joey's been at work all day.

Kaiba: If she drops by, tell her to phone me.

Mai: Sure thing. Bye.

Kaiba hung up the phone and looked over at a picture when she turn 1 year old.

Kaiba: Madison, My Little Angel.

Its been 5 weeks and no body has spoken to or seen Madison. After 3 days of her being missing, Mokuba and his Family comes home early from there vacation, in order to help search for her. Kaiba decides that his friends should stay at the mansion.

Kaiba: It's been 5 weeks.

Mokuba: Seto, we'll find her.

Cindy: Mokuba's right, Seto.

Roland: Mr. Kaiba, there's a phone call.

Kaiba: Kaiba speaking

Cap. Green: Mr Kaiba, this is Captain Green from Domino Police Department.

We may have a lead on your daughters whereabouts.

Kaiba: Did you find her?

Cap Green: No not yet.

Kaiba: Then don't call me until Madison is found.

Cap. Green: Yes Mr Kaiba.

with Madison 

David: Boss, we have to dump the girl.

Tony: Why?

Johnny: The police are looking for us. We have to leave.

Tony: Fine. Grab the girl and dump her then.

James: Yes Sir. But where to?

Tony: Here's my plan.

//end of flashback//

(a/n: remember, from the middle of ch 2 to the middle of this chapter

are all but Madison's flashbacks. this is now the present)

Now you know why Madison ask 'Who said "My life is flashing before my eyes" should be shot in the head'. You all just saw her life. Do you know where she is? No?. Here are some hints: it's dark, it's small, it's cold, it smells and she's running out of air. Give up? She's in a marked grave. That's right, those baka's dug up a brand-new grave, took out the dead person, dumped him somewhere, and buried her alive.

Madison: The only good thing those baka's did was remove the tape. But they forgot to give me my clothes back. I hope dad and everyone will find me soon.

It's been a couple of hours and Madison, well... she's not looking to good.

Madison: yawn I...only...got... a... few...minutes...left...(starts to cry) Dad...I'm...sorry. I...shouldn't...have...said...any...of...it...forgive me...I Love you Daddy.

Madison closes her eyes and gives one last breath before she dies.

with Kaiba (a/n: it's in the middle of the night)

Kaiba: MADISON!!!!

Kaiba woke with a start, he knew that his Little Angel was gone.

Kaiba: Madison, My Little Angel

For the third time in his life, Kaiba began to cry.

It's only been 5 hours since (a/n: its 9:30am) Madison's death. Mokuba walked into the living room were everyone was sat up waiting for the news. Mokuba had a sad look on his face, knowing that his brother is not going to be ok, until Madison is found.

Yugi: Is Kaiba alright?

Mokuba: (shakes his head) No, when I woke up this morning, I couldn't find him anywhere. So I searched around and do you know where I found him?

All: No, where?

Mokuba: Seto locked himself in Madison's room. No matter how much convincing I do, he still won't come out. sigh He's going to get sick if the police don't find Madison soon.

Joey: I hope they find her soon.

Mai: The only good thing about today is that the kids are in school. (a/n: it's Monday. the ygo gang has kids between the ages 3 to 6. the 3-4 have preschool, the 5years olds have kindergarten and the 6years olds are in 1st grade. the 3 year old are Mokuba's and Cindy's twin kids they have a 5month old to)

Tea: Your right Mai. We all don't want to worry the kids about what's going on.

Tristan: The kids won't understand, even if we try to explain it to them, their still to young.

Cindy: I agree. The only thing the kids know is that Madison isn't here to be with them.

Yugi: All of our kids together look up at Madison as their hero, their friend, and their Guardian. Madison will never let anyone go near them or hurt them.

Mokuba: Sure Madison might dress as a goth, but she don't act like one.

Serenity: Madison has a kind heart.

at the graveyard 

An elderly woman and her young 13 year old grandson with his dog, are on there way to visit their husband/grandfather's grave.

Rose: What happened to the flowers that I put here two days ago?

Brandon: I don't know grandma. (looks at his dog) "Spike, where did you go boy"?

The dog named Spike ran off into the woods that was near the graveyard. Brandon ran after him, only to find what the dog had found. Brandon ran back to his grandmother with the look of shock on his face.

Rose: Brandon, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Brandon: Grandma, we have to call the Police.

Rose: Why?

Brandon: I think I saw Grandpa's body in the woods.

Rose: Oh my.

An hour later, the grave was dug back up again. When they opened the coffin, everyone around it was shocked. What they saw, was a young girl curled up in a ball, and covered only in a bed sheet.

Cap. Green: What the Hell?

Cop1: Sir, isn't that the Kaiba kid that went missing 5weeks ago?

Cap Green: Ma'am when was your husband buried?

Rose: Two days ago.

Cap Green: Take her to the hospital.

Cops: Yes, Sir.

The mansion 

Kaiba, finally came out of Madison's room, only to go to his own room.

Kaiba: Madison, I hope you're ok.

Down in the living room, the gang was still talking about Madison.

Mokuba: I remember when Madison was about 3 months old. Seto's birthday

was coming up, so anyway, when I got off the phone after I talked to Cody, Kaiba

shouted my name so I went to see what he wanted. When I walked in Madison's room, I started to laugh. There was Seto, covered in Baby-powder and Madison was trying to..

Mokuba didn't finish what he was saying when the phone interrupted him.

Before you knew it, Kaiba came running down the stairs.

Kaiba: Everyone get in the car now. I don't have time to explain it.

Everyone left the room they were in and followed him.

in the car 

Joey: Where are we going?

Kaiba: You'll see when we get there.

Mokuba: Seto, are you ok?

Kaiba: yes, why?

Mokuba: Just asking.

at the hospital 

All: The hospital?

Mokuba: Seto?

Kaiba: C'mon.

Everyone went into the hospital, only to meet at lest 2 cops and 1 Doctor

Cap Green: Mr. Kaiba, we found your daughter.

Kaiba: When and where?

Cop1: This morning. We found her...um...Sir? (looks over at the captain)

It took 10mis to explain where Madison was found. After Captain Green was finished, everyone had tears in their eyes.

Kaiba: I want to see her.

Dr Sanders: Follow me, Mr. Kaiba.

Kaiba followed Dr Sanders down a long corridor and stopped at double doors with the words "Hospital Morgue" printed across.

Dr Sanders: Kaiba, you can go in now.

Kaiba walked in and saw his only daughter lying on a metal table. He walked slowly over to her. He saw that Madison's skin was pale white.

Kaiba: Madison, (starts to cry) My Little Angel, I'm Sorry. I should've let you go to the party and none of this would've happen. And now you're gone, gone forever. I will never see you're smile again, I will never be able to walk you down the aisle. I will never be a Grandfather. Madison, My Little Girl, My Sweet Little Angel.

I Love You.

Dr. Sanders: Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry, but you have to leave now.

Kaiba: Yes.

Kaiba left the morgue and slowly walked back to the others with his head down.

Mokuba: Seto

Kaiba: I'm fine

Back at the morgue, a doctor was about to put Madison's body in a freezer, when she bolted upright, scaring the doctor.

Madison: What happen? Where am I?

Doctor: your, your, your, ALIVE!!! (fainted)

Madison: Wait, I have a second chance at life. Thank You Mom, I Love You.

Madison got off the table and wrapped the sheet round her body and left to find her

father. Madison walked down a long corridor and stopped when she heard everyone talking in the family waiting room.

Cindy: Seto, your not fine. We know what your going through. All of us feel the same way.

Kaiba: I should go and call the funeral home for Madison.

Madison: _Dad thinks I'm still dead. But not for long._

(deep breath and starts to sing)

The Greatest gift in the world

Is being Daddy's Girl

He's giving me the perfect start

Right from the heart

I Always be Daddy's

I Always be Daddy's

I Always be...

Daddy's Girl.

Everyone looked out in the hallway and saw Madison there with a smile on her pale face.

Kaiba: Madison, your?

Madison ran, hugged her father tight and started to cry.

Madison: Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Im sorry.

Kaiba: Shhh... It's ok Madison, I forgive you.

Madison: NO! you shouldn't forgive me for what I said to you. I'm Sorry.

After 5mins, Madison's stopped crying only to start hiccuping.

Madison: sniff -hic- I'm sorry Daddy -hic-

Kaiba: I already told you, I forgi--

Madison: Not that -hic- your shirt. It's wet.

Kaiba: Oh. who cares.

Madison: Hi guys -hic- what are you doing here?

Tea: We heard what happen, so we all lived at the mansion until you have been found.

Madison sniff Oh. Daddy, can I -hic- go home now?

Kaiba: chuckle Ok, I'll go and ask the doctor to see if you can go home.

Madison: sniff I want my -hic- clothes.

Mai: How about I go back to the mansion and get your pj's.

Madison: -hic- k, I want the one that's under my pillows.

Mai: Ok.

Mai left to go and get the pj's for Madison.

Madison: Where are the kids? -hic-

Joey: In school.

Madison: What day of the week is it?

Yugi: Monday.

Madison: I wonder if Dad will let me start school on Wednesday?

Mokuba: I don't know Maddie, Seto was heart broken when he found out that

you died. But I guess that you can go back before the end of November. (a/n: it's the middle of Nov.)

Madison: Oh. What's taking Dad so lo--

Kaiba just walked in the waiting room

Madison: Never mind

Tristan: Speck of the Devil.

Kaiba: (death glare)

Serenity: Tristan

(slap)

Tristan: Oww (rubbing his head) That hurt.

Joey: Hehehehe... It's suppose to hurt Tristan.

(slap)

Joey: Oww (rubbing his head) Mai, when did you get back?

Mai: Just now. Here you go Madison.

Madison: Thanks Aunt Mai

Madison ran to the bathroom and came out minutes later wearing her black satin pants and a black silk tank-top.

Madison: (singing) I love satin, I love satin, I love my satin pants. (over and over again)

All: (except Kaiba, Mokuba and Cindy) O.O

Madison: (stops singing) What?

All: (shakes heads) Nothing.

Madison: Whatever. So, can I go home.

Kaiba: C'mon lets go.

It's only been a couple of days and Madison is glad to be home. She woke up

with the sudden urge to throw-up, so she ran to her bathroom just in time. After that, Madison left her room to go look for her father. When she reached the stairs, the front door opens and in comes her Uncle, Aunt, the twins and the 5month old girl. Kaiba walked right over next to Madison.

Kaiba: Are you all right Madison?.

Madison: No.

Madison looks more pale then she was at the hospital. She walked down the stairs. Only to be hugged by her 3year old twin cousins.

Twins: FUZZY!!!

Tory: Is Fuzzy awwite?

Jade: are you?

Madison: Yes I'm fine.

Mokuba: You don't look like it.

Cindy: Are you sure you're ok.

Madison: Yea I'm sure.

Twins: Fuzzy, do you want to pway?

Madison: Not now, maybe later. Ok?

Twins: Otay.

The Twins ran off to go to their playroom.

Madison: I'm going back to my room, call me when dinner is ready.

Kaiba: Ok.

Madison went back to her room and laid back down on her bed.

Madison: yawn I'm still tired, not to mention that I'm sick. yawn Oh well.

dinner time 

Mokuba: Madison, it looks like you haven't eaten anything in mouths.

Cindy: If you don't slow down, your going to choke.

With that said, Madison's face turned red and started choking. She grabbed the glass full of water and drinks it all in one swallow.

Madison: (tears in her eyes) That was scary.

Kaiba: Are you alright Maddie?

Madison: Yea, I'm fine.

Mokuba: You were about to give me a heart attack.

Madison: Sorry Uncle, (holds up an empty plate) Seconds Please.

Night came, Mokuba and his family went home hours ago. Madison wakes up with the feeling of being hungry.

Madison: I've eaten five plates full of food, and I'm still hungry? grr 

Madison walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Madison froze and eyes widen. What she saw was that her father was there eating...

Madison: Um...Hi Dad, what are you doing up at 12:30am?

Kaiba: I have to ask you the same question?

Madison: (hands behind head) hehehe...hungry.

Kaiba: You're hungry? after eating five plates full of food.

Madison: (nods)

she walk over to the cabinets doors and pulls them open.

Madison: Where is it? Dad have you seen my (looks over at Kaiba)

Kaiba: What?

Madison: (death glare) I was looking for that. Wait...I thought you hate eating coco-pops cereal.

Kaiba took another spoon full of cereal.

Kaiba: I don't.

Madison: Then how come you never told me.

Kaiba: You never asked.

Madison: (pointing to Seto) grr so it was you all along. You're the one stealing my coco-pops.

Kaiba: (left eyebrow rise) You're point is? (another spoon full)

Madison: I was blaming it on the twins.

Madison went over, took the box of cereal, poured some in her bowl and started eating.

After some time, when they are both finish, Madison and Kaiba we're still wide awake.

Madison: I don't feel like going to bed yet.

Kaiba: Want to watch some movies then.

Madison: K, what kind?

Kaiba: smirk You'll see.

Madison: Daddy, pwease tell me. (puppy dog face)

Kaiba: You do know that don't work on me anymore, right?

Madison: yea, it was worth a shot.

Kaiba walked over to the DVD cabinet and pulled out a movie Madison hasn't seen before.

Madison: What kind of movie is that Dad?

Kaiba: smirk Home Movies.

Madison: Home Movies? as in, the ones of me when I was little?

Kaiba: (nods) yes.

Madison: Nooooooooooo...The home movies of DOOM. Runaway.

Kaiba: Madison, you're overreacting. Mokuba is on here to.

Madison: Really? Lets watch. I want some Blackmail Material.

Kaiba: I tried that once, it didn't work.

Madison: O.O you, try to blackmail Uncle Mokuba. Why?

Kaiba: chuckle He was going to do the same thing on me.

Madison: What was he trying to do?

Kaiba: Send in a video to AFV(a/n: don't own).

Madison: Cool. (light bulb and in sing-song voice) Dad, I have an idea, do you want to hear it?

Kaiba: What?

Madison: Uncle Mokuba's and Aunt Cindy's Anniversary is coming up. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Kaiba: Show the home movies at their party. Yes, I'm in. Lets call it payback.

Madison: Why?

Kaiba: All those times Mokuba gave you chocolate, when I told him not to.

Madison: Cool.

It's morning, Madison and Kaiba are eating breakfast, Roland comes in.

Roland: Miss Madison, theirs a phone call for you.

Madison: K, Dad I'm finished breakfast, can I go?

Kaiba: Go on.

Madison went to her room and put on the speaker phone

Madison: Hey girls.

Sam: Are you ok?

Madison: Never been better.

Alex: We miss you.

Clover: You had us all worried.

Madison: Sorry. Are you girls doing anything?

Girls: No why?

Madison: Want to come over and hang out.

Girls: Be right there. Bye

Madison: Bye.

No more then 10mins, the girls are hanging out in Madison's room.

Madison: So what happened at the party?

Sam: What party?

Madison: The one Josh was having.

Clover: We know what party you were talking about. We didn't go.

Madison: Why?

Alex: You know that the party starts at 10:00 right?

Madison: (nods) yea

Sam: We went by at 10:15

Clover: We were diving by when we saw people getting kicked-out literally.

Alex: Josh's parents came home way early.

Sam: So we went home and watched movies all night long.

Madison: Oh (puts head down)

Clover: What's the matter.

Madison: I yelled at my Dad about it. He was right. I should go and apologies to him.

She got off her bed and went over to the door. Before her hand gripped the doorknob, she let out a cry of pain and passed out.

The Girls: MADISON!!!

They ran over to were Madison collapsed to.

Alex: I'll go and find Mr. Kaiba.

Sam: Good idea

Clover: We'll stay here.

Alex ran out of the room, down the hall looking for Kaiba. She ran into a maid.

Alex: Excuse me Miss.

May: Yes?

Alex: Where can I find Mr. Kaiba?

May: In his office, but...

She didn't get to finish, Alex was already left.

Alex: Gotta hurry.

She ran right on in the office without knocking.

Kaiba: What the meaning of this?

Alex: I'm Sorry Mr. Kaiba but..

Kaiba: But what?

Alex: It's Madison, she collapsed.

Kaiba: What?

Kaiba ran down the hall and into Madison's Room.

Kaiba: What happened?

Sam: We don't know

Kaiba picked up Madison off the floor and placed her in the bed.

Clover: One minute she was fine the next she collapsed.

Sam: She wanted to go and apologize to you about the party.

Kaiba picked up the phone next to the bed and called his office.

Kaiba: Send over a doctor. (hangs up) I think you girls should go home. When

Madison wakes up, I'll tell her to phone you.

Sam: Kay.

Girls: Bye Mr. Kaiba

The girls left the room. Kaiba looked over at his sleeping daughter.

Kaiba: sigh I hope you're alright.

After the doctor came and left, Kaiba was waiting for her to wake up and waiting for the doctor to call. He was in his office when the phone rang.

Kaiba: Kaiba speaking...(pause)...WHAT!?...(pause)...Fine.

Kaiba slammed the phone back down in its base. Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kaiba: I'm getting a headache. When I get my hands on the ones who kidnaped Madison, I will personally kill them.

Kaiba walked to Madison's room and knock.

Madison: Come in.

Kaiba: How do you feel?

Madison: Fine I guess. What happened?

Kaiba: You collapsed.

Madison: Oh.

Kaiba went over and sat on the bed.

Kaiba: Madison, have you been throwing-up lately?

Madison: Yea, almost everyday. Why?

Kaiba: Madison, why didn't you tell me about it.

Madison: I'm sorry, I thought it was something I ate. Why do you ask?

Kaiba: Madison, when you were unconscious I had a doctor over to see what was wrong, he took some of your blood to see if you had low blood sugar. I just got off the phone with him.

Madison: And?

Kaiba: sigh Madison, your pregnant

Madison: (shakes her head) No, I can't be.

Kaiba: Did those Bastards rape you?

Madison: (tears in her eyes) YES!

Madison put her knees up to her chest and put her head down.

Kaiba: Why didn't you tell me this?

Madison: I'm sorry

Kaiba: sigh You have 3 options to choose from, ok?

Madison: sniff Ok, what are they?

Kaiba: 1) you can keep the baby, 2) you can put the baby up for adoption or 3)--

Madison: NO!! I don't want to hear to third option.

Kaiba: Alright, you only have 2 options then. Madison, no matter what you choose,

I will be here with you to help. I'm going to let you choose what you want. Ok?

Madison: You're going to let me choose?

Kaiba: Yes.

Madison: Ok yawn 

Kaiba: It's getting late. You can phone your friends tomorrow after we get back from the Doctors. And I want you to tell me what you want to do then.

Madison: Ok. Night Dad. Love You

Kaiba: Good-night Little Angel. Love You Too

Kaiba left Madison's room and went to his own.

Kaiba: It looks like I have to start buying all the baby stuff again.

Madison looked up at her ceiling and placed her hand on her stomach.

Madison: I can't believe I'm pregnant and I'm only fourteen. yawn 

Madison soon fell asleep thinking about the future.

Morning came and Kaiba walked in his daughters room to wake her up.

Kaiba: Madison, time to wake up.

Madison: Saturday, no school.

Kaiba: Wake up and get ready. You have to go to the Doctors Office today.

Madison: yawn Ok I'm up. What time is it?

Kaiba: 8:00, your appointment is at 10:00.

Madison: (gets back in bed) Then wake me in an hour.

Kaiba: Madison, you have to get ready. By the time your done with breakfast, your

shower and the time to get there, it will be almost 10.

Madison: Oh. Fine.

Kaiba: Good.

After eating her breakfast and getting out of the shower. And after she was done putting on her undergarments, she looked in the mirror and looked down at her stomach.

Madison: I look like I'm getting fat.

Then she put on her jeans, but couldn't button or zipper them up.

Madison: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Kaiba heard her scream, he ran from his office and into her room.

Kaiba: What happen?

Madison: (covering her chest) AHHHHHHH, DAD GET OUT!!!!!!

Madison picked up some random object and threw it at him. Kaiba dodged it.

Madison: GET OUT, NOW!!!!!!

Kaiba slammed the door shut and asked from the hallway.

Kaiba: Sorry. What happened? Why did you scream?

Madison: (red face from anger) The reason why I scream is, I can't button or zipper up my jeans.

Kaiba: Madison, why don't you just wear sweat pants?

Madison: (wrinkled her nose) No way.

Kaiba: We don't have time to argue, you only have 30mins left.

Madison: Ok, fine. I wear them.

At the hospital, Madison and Kaiba was in a private room waiting for the Doctor to come.

Madison: I hate the hospital.

Kaiba: You're not the only one.

Madison: Daddy, I made my decision. I want ---

Doc Amie: Hello, sorry for making you wait. I'm Doc Amie.

Madison: That's ok.

Doc Amie: So, your Madison

Madison: Yes.

Doc Amie: Ok lets see (looks at the file) It says here that your pregnant?

Madison: Yes.

Doc Amie: Do you know how far along you are?

Madison: No. Not really.

Doc Amie: How long have you been throwing-up?

Madison: (puts her finger on her chin) Umm...A few days after I came home from the hospital, I guess.

Doc Amie: Mr. Kaiba, did you know about it?

Kaiba: No, not till last night.

Doc Amie: Madison, you went missing for 5weeks, so...that means that you might be about.. lets see... around...8weeks.

Madison: Are you sure?

Doc Amie: I have to give you an ultrasound, to be accurate.

Kaiba: Alright, will you be able to give her one now?

Doc Amie: Of course.

30mins, Madison is lying on her back, waiting for Doc Amie to come.

Madison: I hate waiting. Dad, I'm a bit scared.

Kaiba: Don't be.

Doc Amie: Alright. Lets see what we got.

Amie put some lotion on Madison's stomach and hooked her up to the machine. Then she turned it on.

Doc Amie: Look there it is. Hmm... something doesn't look right.

Madison's face turn white as a ghost.

Madison: (shaking) Wha-What's the matter?

Amie turn the sound on so she can listen to the heart-beat.

Doc Amie: Hmmm...It seems that the baby has an irregular heart-beat.

Madison: Is that bad?

Doc Amie: It can be. I want you to come in every 2weeks so I can keep monitoring it and to be on the safe side.

Madison: Ok. Dad?

Kaiba: Fine by me.

Doc Amie: The baby will be born on...July 20th.

Madison: That's 4 days after my 15th birthday.

Doc Amie: giggles Well it looks like your going to have a late birthday gift.

Madison: Meh.

Doc Amie: Alright, you can go now, and I will see you in 2weeks.

Madison got up, cleaned off her stomach and left.

In the car, Madison looked out the window and stared off into space. Kaiba looked at Madison out of the corner of his eye.

Kaiba: What are you thinking about?

Madison: Hm...oh..umm...about my decision?

Kaiba: What is your decision?

Madison: (looks down at her feet) Is it alright if I can keep it?

Kaiba: Madison, what did I tell you last night?

Madison: You said (mimicking his voice) "Madison, no matter what you choose, I will be here with you to help." that's what you said. But I don't get it?

Kaiba: smirks It doesn't matter. I already knew what your decision was.

Madison: Oh. What do you think the baby gender is?

Kaiba: Doesn't matter.

Madison: (starts to laugh)

Kaiba: What are you laughing at?

Madison: In 2years the baby will start to call you pop.

Kaiba: smirk At lest the baby won't call me Mommy.

Madison: (sticks out tongue) 30year old grandpa.

Kaiba: 14year old Mommy

Madison: (rolls her eyes) Whatever

Kaiba: Madison, I want you to keep it a secret for now. Just to see what's the matter with the baby.

Madison: (nods) Kay. (sing-song) Daddy?

Kaiba: What?

Madison: Can we go to Babies R Us? (a/n: don't own)

Kaiba: Not yet. Besides I want you to go with your Aunt Cindy, Mai, Tea, and Serenity

Madison: Why not you?

Kaiba: I hate the mall.

Madison: Fine. Dad, what do you think is the matter with the baby?

Kaiba: 2 to 4 weeks time we'll know.

4weeks past and Madison is at the Doctors.

Madison: I said it once I'm saying it again (gritted her teeth) I.Hate.Hospitals.

Kaiba: (bored expression) Don't we all.

Doc Amie: Hello, Lets get started shall we.

Madison went through the same routine she did 2 weeks ago.

Doc Amie: Ok. Lets see what we have.

Doc Amie turned the machine and sound on.

Madison: (shaking) I can still hear the irregular heart-beat. What's wrong?

Kaiba: Madison calm down.

Doc Amie: giggles Here's the problem to the irregular heart-beat.

Kaiba: What?

Madison: And why are you laughing?

Doc Amie: giggles I'm sorry. The problem to the heart-beat is...

Madison: Is what?

Doc Amie: Is that, you Madison is having twins.

Madison: Then how come it sounds like an irregular heart-beat?

Doc Amie: The heart-beats are beating at a different time. One beat follows the next. That's why it sounds like an irregular heart-beat.

Kaiba: So there's no problem with the baby? I should say babies?

Doc Amie: (shakes her head) No problem.

Madison: Good. (just realizes what she said) I'm having twins?

Kaiba: Took you long enough to realizes it.

Madison: (pouts) You're not being nice to me.

Nine Months have past really fast for Madison. Her family and friends found out about her being pregnant.

Madison's stomach grew twice her normal size and not to mention her mood swings. One minute she'll be happy and the next minute she'll be crying.

She only have a few days left to the pregnancy and she can't wait.

Today is a stormy day, but that won't stop a Birthday Party for Madison's Fifteenth birthday.

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADISON!!!!!

Madison: (starts to cry) Thank You everyone.

Kaiba: Madison, I want you to follow me.

Madison: Is it a surprise?

Kaiba: Yes.

Madison and everyone follows Kaiba to a room that's next to Madison's room.

Madison: Daddy?

Kaiba: Open the door and see what's inside.

Madison opens the door, gazes inside and starts to cry. What she saw, was a beautiful babies room with everything she needed for the twins that she's having.

Madison: It's Beautiful. Thank You Daddy. I Love It.

She walked over to her father and hugged him.

Kaiba: Your Welcome. Lets go down and get something to eat.

Madison: You go, I want to stay in here for awhile.

Kaiba: Alright, come down when you gets hungry.

Madison: k.

Everyone left the babies room to leave Madison alone with her thoughts. She walk over to the rocking chair and sets down. She places her hand over her unborn.

Madison: Fifteen years ago today is the day of Life and Death. I was born and your Grandmothers passing. Your Grandfather never found me 'til I was 1day old.

Madison went downstairs to join the others when she felt pain.

Madison: DADDY! HELP.

Everyone: Madison

Mokuba: We have to take her to he hospital now.

Cindy: She's in Labor.

Joey: I go and get the car (ran off to the garage)

Kaiba: _Madison_

Madison: Daddy what's happening? I don't feel well.

Kaiba: It's alright Madison, your in Labor.

She turn white as a ghost.

Madison: But the babies are 4 days early.

Mai: Madison, it doesn't matter. When the babies are ready to be born, their ready. Trust me, I had twin boys.

At the hospital, everyone was in a family waiting room, after they took Madison to the delivery room. After 6hours, 5 coffees, and 3 mea- err.. I mean 12meals (Joey and Tristan went back for more) later, the Doctor came.

Doc Amie: Madison gave birth to a boy and a girl, both heathy.

Joey: chuckle Kaiba is a Grandpa (laughs even harder)

(slap)

Joey: (rubbing his head) Ouch. Mai, why did you do dat for?

Tea: Serves you right Joey.

Doc Amie: Mr. Kaiba you can go and see Madison now.

Kaiba left the group and went to the room where his Daughter and Grandchildren are staying.

Knock, Knock

Madison: Come in.

Kaiba walked in and sat down in the chair that's next to the bed.

Kaiba: (smiles) My Little Angel. Give birth on her Birthday.

Madison: Daddy, I want you to meet them, their over there by the window.

He got up, went over and looked down at the sleeping babies.

Kaiba: They look like you. Did you name them yet?

Madison: Yes I have. Seto Mokuba Kaiba and his Little Sister Kohana Chloe Kaiba. yawn 

Kaiba: You named your son after me and your Uncle Mokuba? Why?

Madison: Because, you and Uncle Mokuba are the only ones that are my real family and I Love You both. yawn 

Kaiba: (smiles) Madison, get some sleep and I will come back tomorrow since visiting hours are over.

Madison: k. Love You Daddy.

Kaiba: Love You too My Little Angel, good-night Seto and Kohana. Love You both.

He left to return to the group.

Yugi: How's Madison?

Mokuba: What did she name the twins?

Kaiba: Madison's fine and the names are Seto Mokuba Kaiba and Kohana Chloe Kaiba.

Serenity: That's sweet.

Cindy: It's getting late and the rain is getting worse then it was this morning.

In Madison's room she was falling asleep when her babies started to cry.

Madison: Seto, Kohana. Did the storm wake you up? Do you want me to sing you one of the songs your grandfather sing to me?.

(deep breath)

Little Child

Be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little Child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep the fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown

And these days have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning

After singing to the Twins, Madison fell into a dreamless sleep.

18 years later.

Seto: Hey! Mom

Kohana: Hi! Mommy

Seto: Sorry if we haven't spoken to you in a long time.

Kohana: We have a surprise for you. Guess What?

Seto: We both own Kaiba Corp. I'm the CEO and Kohana is the Vice-President.

Kohana: Isn't it cool.

Kaiba: Seto, Kohana, its time to go. We have a Board Meeting in 15mins.

Kaiba Twins: Right. Bye Mom, we'll talk to you when we have time. Love You

The Kaiba Twins left and got in the car waiting for their Grandfather.

Kaiba: Madison, I know your proud of your children. I have to go now, I'll come by

later to see you, Good-Bye My Little Angel. Love You.

Kaiba left, got into the car and drove away. There was a single red rose on a grave stone with an inscription that says:

In Loving Memory Of

Madison Angel Kaiba

Mother, Daughter, Niece,

Cousin, and a Friend

July 16, 2003 to July 16, 2018

Me: I Hope You All Like It. No Flames PLEASE!!!

YGO Gang: R&R PLZ.


End file.
